


Conceal, don't feel

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Child Abuse, Convergence Manor, Dark fic, House Palpatine, One Shot, Palpateen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Les coups se multipliaient, la ceinture claquait contre son dos endolori. Le jeune homme qui allait un jour devenir Darth Sidious serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. Son père n'aurait pas la satisfaction de l'entendre souffrir. [Rating M pour maltraitance.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceal, don't feel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Don't let him know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186858) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



> Ou l'art de s'inspirer de la Reine des Neiges pour nommer une fanfiction consacrée à Darth Sidious xD
> 
> Rating M pour maltraitance d'enfant. Vous êtes prévenus.

Les coups se multipliaient et augmentaient en force. Cosinga était déchaîné comme jamais : Sheev lui avait fait honte en se moquant de lui ouvertement devant leurs invités. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir humilié par son propre fils.

Le plus jeune Palpatine était replié sur lui-même, à genoux sur le sol froid de la cave de Convergence. Cette position de faiblesse le révoltait. Il se jura qu'il ne s'agenouillerait plus jamais devant qui que ce soit.

La ceinture claquait contre son dos endolori, mais le jeune homme serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il était hors de question qu'il donne à Cosinga la satisfaction de constater que ses coups faisaient mal.

Palpatine senior s'immobilisa enfin, et son fils releva la tête vers lui en réprimant les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Une expression de pure haine déformait les traits de Cosinga, si semblables à ceux de son fils.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, gronda le plus vieux.

Palpatine junior continua cependant de le fixer dans les yeux dans une expression de défi. Cosinga n'était pas à l'aise sous le regard jaune de son fils aîné – ses iris changeaient souvent de couleur, abandonnant le bleu pâle au profit de cette couleur peu naturelle.

\- Baisse le regard. Dernier avertissement.

Constatant que son fils n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui obéir, Cosinga le gifla. Le jeune homme recula sous la violence du coup, mais n'émit aucune plainte. Cette absence de réaction commençait à agacer son père.

\- Tu as suffisamment fait de conneries pour la journée. Obéis-moi ! Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué !

Clac ! Une seconde gifle. Et toujours aucune plainte. Sheev ne baissa pas le regard. Il ne laisserait pas Cosinga gagner cette partie.

Le jeune homme reçut un coup de poing à l'estomac. La soirée allait être longue.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidious, mon pauvre petit doudou... x'( *l'attrape et lui fait un câlin* Oh my Winter Soldier, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'écrire un truc comme ça ? C'est vraiment horrible... o_o
> 
> Une review = un coup de pied dans les c*uilles de Cosinga. ;)


End file.
